Dulce espera
by Alondra Scarlett
Summary: Lindy Harlaown, una mujer de ya entrados veintiún años decidió salir con unos cuantos amigos a tomar unas copas y quitarse el estrés que la universidad le estaba poniendo encima sin dejarle escapar. Nunca imaginó que conseguiría más estrés del que se quitaría.
**_Un FF algo diferente y después de tanto tiempo traigo otro LindyxPrecia porque la vida es bella y yo la hago aún más bella (?)_**

 ** _Es la 1am y pues esto está escrito con mi teléfono móvil (debería estar durmiendo) así que hay dedazos o trolleadas del auto-corrector serán corregidas mañana porque bueno... Les digo, se supone que estoy "dormida". Aun así espero que disfruten :)_**

* * *

— ¿Bailas? —Esa fue la única palabra que dejó sus labios sin que ella supiera que la receptora sabía todo lo que le había costado esperar formar esa pregunta.

Lindy Harlaown, una mujer de ya entrados veintiún años decidió salir con unos cuantos amigos a tomar unas copas y quitarse el estrés que la universidad le estaba poniendo encima sin dejarle escapar. Nunca imaginó que conseguiría más estrés del que se quitaría.

A decir verdad, ésta mujer de altura pronunciada al igual que su cuerpo de vivos ojos esmeralda y cabellos de un jade más obscuro no era muy fan de salir, ella era de esas personas para nada turbías que prefería quedarse en casa leyendo un libro en relajante silencio en lugar de pasársela por horas agitando el cuerpo como estúpida llena de sonidos estridentes. Por estas razones los sorprendió a todos cuando aceptó ir con ellos a la discoteca.

A diferencia de Letty o Graham (quienes eran sus mejores amigos) ella no era de armar mucho espectáculo, se sentó en una de las barras del lugar y pidió unos ligeros tragos haciendo charla con los chicos que se le iban acercando, todo normal, nada salía de lo ordinario hasta el momento en que su mirada quedó prendada a una chica unas cuantas mesas más allá de su ubicación.

Esa mujer era nada más y nada menos que Precia Testarossa, una mujer con cierta aura oscura que hacía recapacitar a cualquiera diez veces antes de acercarse, y claro, nuestra querida Lindy no fue la excepción. Le tomó a la peli-verde varios minutos salir de su estupefacción causada por la belleza de aquella mujer de ojos amatistas y cabellos en una escala grisácea que se combinaba con el violeta; simplemente por el hecho de que la mujer en cuestión había abandonado su lugar en la mesa dispuesta a ir a la pista baile. Lindy no lo supo en ese momento, pero un extraño pero bello amor hubo de florecer.

— ¿Quieres ir a la discoteca de nuevo? —Pregunto Graham bastante sorprendido ante la petición de su amiga Lindy. La chica asintió ligeramente avergonzada con una sonrisa nerviosa—Como quieras, ya nos acordamos más tarde—Se encogió de hombros, era algo que adoraba de ese hombre, que podía ayudarle con la mínima información confiando en ella sin hacerle ninguna pregunta.

Ésta vez fue diferente a la anterior, se arreglo con algo de esmero, la vez pasada había ido bastante desarreglada, no llevaba propósito alguno de ligar y si por ella fuera que no se le acercara a nadie, pero ahora... Ahora solo quería causar en aquella mujer lo que le había causado.

Se maquillo ligeramente así no lo necesitara y después de una larga meditación se puso unos jeans ajustados junto a una camisa azul que contrastaba claramente con el verde natural emitido por ella, por si las dudas llevó igualmente una chaqueta en caso de que enfriara y ya a medio camino recordó que estaban en verano. Sí, la Harlaown es algo distraída.

Cuando entro al lugar, sin disimulación alguna, buscó a aquella chica de bien formadas caderas y busto providente con la nariz más fina y delicada que había visto en su vida. Como era de esperarse no la encontró.

¿Qué? ¿Esperabas que la encontrara así nada más? Está bien que esto es un Fanfic y no está de más ser fantasioso pero tampoco exageres.

¿En qué estaba? ¡Ah ya! Como decía, esa noche Lindy no fue capaz de encontrar a Precia Testarossa así se la pasara vigilando la puerta, aunque eso no significaba que Precia no estuviera allí.

Un par de mesas más atrás, a un lado del escenario para el DJ y el karaoke nuestro prospecto miraba fijamente a la muero de cabellos verdes la cual no se percataba de nada por tener la mirada clavada en la entrada del lugar, y en caso de que se hubiese dado cuenta y se hubiese volteado no se enteraría de que era ella, estaba en la zona menos iluminada, llevaba el peinado diferente y unas gafas de lectura completamente falsas (ya que ni el cristal tenían) e iba vestida de la manera más fachosa posible. ¿Porque? Porque ella igualmente tenía interés en nuestra Harlaown, la diferencia es que ella le evaluaría mucho antes de que la peli-verde lo hiciera.

Y así fue como noche tras noche Lindy espero anhelante en el mismo lugar a que Precia Testarossa entrara por la puerta, para su desgracia, la carrera que estudiaba consumía dos horas más que la Tetarossa y en lo que ésta llegaba a la disco Lindy apenas llegaba a su casa a cambiarse. Fueron dos semanas completas en las que Precia decidió que ya era suficiente y se dejó ver, pero no como Precia.

Utilizando una peluca y lentillas de color azul se acercó a la barra en la que Lindy le esperaba y se presentó como Momoko Takamachi. Platicaron unas cuantas horas y entonces ella hizo la pregunta crucial...

— ¿Entonces no quieres ir a un lugar más privado? —La sugestión en su mirada y en su voz era obvia por lo que la peli-verde se sonrojo, pero después de aclararse la garganta y respirar profundamente le contesto:

—Lo siento mucho, Momoko-san, pero yo ya estoy esperando a alguien, así ella no lo sepa.

— ¿Alguien especial?

—No sabría decirlo, quiero acercarme pero mis complejos me ganan, ella es tan hermosa y su mirada emite un brillo...

—Entonces espero que ella le deje acercarse.

—Ni siquiera está aquí.

—Que no podamos ver las estrellas no significa que no estén allí—Le dijo con coquetería depositando un eso en su mejilla y dejando el lugar con una imborrable sonrisa en el rostro.

La segunda vez utilizó una peluca rosada reutilizando las mismas plantillas azules presentándose con el nombre de Signum Wolkenritter. Ésta vez simplemente se sentó a su lado y comenzó a tomar con Lindy al extremo de emborracharse, en el momento decisivo ella le hizo otra pregunta esencial.

— ¿porque no esperas a que ella haga la iniciativa?

—Porque si ella toma la iniciativa yo quedaría desmayada ante su encanto y sería imposible negarme. Si yo hago la iniciativa simplemente debo prepararme para una negativa y avisarle a mi corazón que se tranquilice si me dice que si.

— ¿Y cuánto piensas esperar?

—Lo que sea necesario.

—Eso dices ahora.

—La paciencia es una virtud.

—Salud

— ¡Salud!

La tercera y última vez ocultó su pecho, se arregló el cabello de manera que cupiera en el espacio de una peluca corta castaña con las mismas lentillas usuales de color zafiro presentándose como Vice.

— ¡Mira que buena está la chica de allá!

—Bah~~~ Tú no has visto la destella te mirada lavanda y el largo y sedoso cabello de la mujer por la que espero, ella te había caer a sus pies sin siquiera hablarte.

— ¿Entonces dices que está buena?

—Digo que es hermosa, y que por más que quiera debo esperar por escuchar su voz. E igualmente esperar a que venga para alejarle a los patanes como tú que siempre van al cuerpo de una chica.

Finalmente, después de un mes Precia Testarossa entró por la puerta del local sin ningún disfraz, con un solo propósito, acercarse a Lindy.

La chica de ojos esmeralda sintió como su corazón se paralizaba mientras su mirada seguía cada paso de la Testarossa, la cual iba acompañada de las chicas que le habían hablado anteriormente y a unos metros reposaba el castaño del día anterior que miraba a la mujer con lascivia. Su mirada se enfundó en rabia y pidió un trago que le ayudó a bajar sus nervios para finalmente caminar a paso lento a la mesa en donde reposaba Precia, entender su mano y finalmente preguntar: — ¿Bailas?

— ¿Contigo?

—Si así lo deseas y si tus amigas lo permiten—Miro detenidamente a Momoko tomada de la mano con un hombre castaño de ojos igualmente castaños y a Signum la cual veía a la distancia a una chica de cabellos rubios y ojos de un brillante lavanda, sonrío al reconocer a la chica, su Kouhai.

—Yo no creo que tengan ningún problema, ¿cierto chicas? —Les guiño el ojo a sus amigas las cuales sonrieron y le dieron la razón con unas cuantas risillas.

Y mientras Graham, Letty, Shamal y Zafira observaban la peculiar manera en la que su amiga encontró el amor, Momoko, Shiro, Signum y Zest observaban la inocente chica que sería pervertida por si amiga al tiempo que éstas, pérdidas en el ritmo de la música imaginaban, no un segundo baile, sino una vida juntas.


End file.
